


Afterparty

by gveret



Series: Entertainment [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gveret/pseuds/gveret
Summary: After some concerted teasing during her gala, Lena finally delivers.(In which Lena eats Kara out against her apartment door.)





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up where [Entertaining While Entertaining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10568871) left off. If you don't feel like reading that, it's basically just Lena delivering some dirty talk during a gala and Kara getting worked up.
> 
>  **Warning** for extremely explicit sexual content. This is 100% gentle, loving, smutty porn.

 

Lena and Kara have been alternately making out and laughing excitedly since the moment they left the venue of Lena's gala; Kara almost feels drunk, even though the gala served nothing that could affect her, of course.

"Horny," Lena corrects her. "You're feeling horny, Kara."

That prompts another round of kisses and giggling.

As soon as the two of them stumble into the apartment, Lena kicks off her heels, adjusts her skirt, and carefully lowers herself down to her knees.

"You know what, hold on, help me up," she says after a moment. Kara blinks vacantly for a second before shaking herself out of it and pulling Lena back to her feet. "I'd better go get a pillow."

Kara takes a moment to prepare herself mentally while Lena fairly skips to her bedroom. She's already hot and aching, and almost certainly drenched, and she thinks she might just come as soon as Lena so much as looks at her.

Lena returns, now equipped with a pillow and a hair tie, pushes Kara lightly so her back presses into her apartment door, and goes down on her knees again. She wriggles in place a little, trying to get more comfortable, then catches Kara's eye and slowly, deliberately, undoes the top button of her shirt. The top of her bra (silky, black) peeks through.

Kara gulps. Not coming immediately is definitely going to be a challenge.

Lena shifts closer to Kara, caressing her legs, pushing herself up to press a kiss to Kara's pussy through her dress. Kara gasps and squeezes her eyes shut, clenching her fists and frantically casting about for any distracting trains of thought. Proposed tax cuts for local alien run businesses… Traffic light revision plans to minimize traffic jams… Her favorite photocopier breaking down at Catco…

"How's the view from up there?" Lena asks her teasingly. Kara can feel her rubbing her cheek against the inside of her thigh, and her hips buck involuntarily. She bites down on a sob.

"Kara? Are your eyes actually closed right now?" Lena lets out an incredulous laugh. "Come on, I'm trying to be seductive over here."

"It's working," Kara squeaks, bravely opening one eye halfway. "Way, way too well."

Lena's expression shifts. She squeezes Kara's calf firmly. "Are you getting overstimulated? Should we stop? I'll dim the lights."

Kara rubs at her face, shaking her head. "The lights are fine. I'm just… um…"

Lena uses Kara's arms and shoulder to pull herself up to her feet. Then she takes hold of Kara's hands and places them around her waist. And smirks. "Kara Danvers, you are embarrassed," she accuses.

Kara squirms, tightening her hold on Lena's waist. "Why aren't _you_? You're less experienced than I am!"

Lena rubs up and down Kara's arms. "How am I less experienced? We've both been with exactly one other person sexually before."

"Well, you're, um, twenty four. You're less experienced in… in life."

Lena laughs, leans forward to draw Kara into a soft, loose, sensual kiss. "I don't have to go down on you today," she breathes, warm against Kara's mouth. "Do you want me to fuck you with a vibrator? Do you want to masturbate while I watch? Do you want to cuddle in front of the television? Anything you want, Kara."

"Anything I want," Kara repeats mindlessly.

"Yes," Lena says. "What do you want? Please tell me."

Lena kisses her again. Kara inhales through her nose. "Touch yourself," she requests breathlessly.

Lena grins happily at her. "Want me to make it a show?" she asks.

Kara shakes her head. "I wanna see you make yourself feel good," she tells her honestly.

Lena laughs. "Always such a sweetheart." She kisses the corner of Kara's mouth, pressing herself close to Kara's body and rolling her hips into her once before stepping back. She takes a deep breath, bites her lip, and strips out of her shirt, skirt and bra with impressive speed. Kara might have slightly regretted not asking her to make a show of it after all, if it weren't for the visible wet spot staining Lena's underwear.

Lena wastes no time tugging on her nipple and rubbing directly over the very same spot currently holding Kara's fascinated gaze. She makes quiet, huffy noises; Lena is always very quiet during sex. Her expression leaves no doubt as to whether or not she's enjoying herself, though.

Lena makes a fist and rocks herself against the sharp angles of her knuckles. She licks her lip repeatedly, her nostrils flaring. She presses close to Kara again, almost leaning against her, kneading her breast right in front of Kara's face.

"Oh," Kara chokes out.

"Kara," Lena breathes, taking her hand away from her underwear and pressing her open palm to Kara's chest instead, even as she continues to rock against empty air. "I'm desperate for you. I'm sure you can see that. Can I eat you out now?"

Kara can barely breathe. "Yes, please," she squeaks. "Yes yes yes."

Lena lets out a sigh, almost as if in relief. She smiles at Kara, tilting her head up to kiss her briefly, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth before letting go. Next she kisses Kara's chin, her neck, mouth warm and open; she nips at her collarbone, presses a long, reverent kiss to the center of her chest; kisses Kara's breast, her nipple, wet and indulgent, over the material of her bra and dress; rubs her nose along the lines of Kara's abs, seemingly misjudges the location of her navel and kisses slightly below it.

Lena settles down on her knees on top of the pillow once again, her face now level with Kara's pubic mound. She slides her fingers up Kara's thigh, pushing the hem of her dress up to her waist. Kara takes hold of the bunched fabric, to free up both of Lena's hands and to be able to see her easily.

Lena pauses for several moments, the tips of her fingers resting at the apex of Kara's legs, and just… looks. At Kara.

A shiver runs down Kara's spine.

"Are you doing okay?" Lena asks her quietly, glancing up at her.

Kara swallows and nods. "Way better than okay. Don't stop, please."

Lena smiles so beautifully at her, fairly radiating love and pride and desire. Kara shivers again. Then Lena bends forward to press her lips so lightly to Kara's pussy, barely a whisper of a kiss, and Kara thrusts her hips forward.

Lena kisses her again, more firmly this time; licks over Kara's clit through the material of her underwear. Kara thrusts again.

"Lena, Lena, oh gods," Kara gasps.

"Hold that thought," Lena says, hooking her fingers in Kara's underwear and tugging it down her thighs, letting it drop to her feet.

Again, Lena takes a moment to simply look. The visual of Lena on her knees before her, looking lovingly at Kara's exposed pussy is almost too much; Kara closes her eyes, breathes harshly through her mouth.

Lena is so close, Kara can feel her breath on her. She can hear her heart pumping in her chest, feel her body heat against her skin. Lena dips her head, and Kara doesn't see it, but she feels it in every fiber of her being; she is completely immersed in Lena.

The first touch of Lena's lips to Kara's naked skin is electric, and Kara jumps with it. But Lena is so very gentle, and patient, and careful. She kisses the inside of Kara's thigh, rubs her lower belly, gently massages the flesh of her pubic mound, licks it, sucks on it before venturing lower. Kara melts beneath her lips like warmed wax.

Lena kisses Kara's pussy lips where they part, pressing her mouth there for a long moment. Kara can feel herself dripping over Lena's lips, onto her chin. She moans, sliding her fingers into Lena hair, caressing her scalp and the back of her neck. Lena murmurs encouragingly, the vibrations sending a little shock to Kara's core.

Lena parts her lips then, traces the contours of Kara's labia with the tip of her tongue, her breath harsh and hot on Kara's pussy; Kara's fingers scrabble helplessly in her hair, her breathing coming out in desperate little mewls. Lena opens her mouth wide, lets her teeth graze along Kara's clit and Kara cries out, hips bucking.

Lena draws back slightly, captures Kara's outer lip and sucks it into her mouth. Kara can feel the texture of Lena's tongue moving against the sensitive skin, Lena's nose bumping into her thigh, Lena's chin rubbing against her slick… She tries to grind her pussy against Lena's face, but Lena presses a steadying hand to her stomach, a reminder to keep still. Kara bites down on her own forearm. The urge to rub herself on Lena's mouth is overwhelming.

Lena releases Kara's labia with a wet sound; Kara whines and sinks her teeth harder into her arm, her head bumping back against the door. Lena gently kisses all around Kara's pussy, her thighs, tongue darting out for quick, teasing licks. Kara unclenches her teeth and lets her arm flop down, babbling an incoherent string of nonsense.

Lena reaches out a hand to run careful fingers over the indentations Kara's teeth left in her skin, looking up at her, eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"No, I'm good, keep going," Kara pants, responding to the unvoiced question.

Lena closes her eyes, her face relaxing. She trails her hand down Kara's side, brings it between Kara's legs to cup her ass from in front of her. She presses her face closer to Kara's pussy, her tongue flat against her slit, and squeezes Kara's ass in her hand.

"Lena, Lena, I love you, you're so good, please, your tongue," Kara babbles on. Lena had told her several times that her talkativeness during sex was attractive, and even though Kara doesn't really understand the appeal, she's certainly grateful, because she isn't confident she could stop if she tried.

Lena massages her ass in her hand, licks languorously up and down Kara's slit, wide, firm, beautiful strokes, and Kara can't seem to shut up.

"Ah, I can feel myself throbbing in your mouth, you make me so hot, so hard, gods, Lena, I love you, I—"

Lena presses her fingertips into the flesh of Kara's ass, drags them between her legs to tease  at the opening of Kara's vagina, her tongue still lapping over and in between her fingers. She circles lightly, dipping barely inside with the pad of one fingertip, and Kara pushes her body closer to her, desperate for more friction.

Suddenly, Lena removes her fingers, and Kara whimpers, looking down to see Lena place the hand between her own legs instead, rubbing in tandem with the strokes of her tongue.

" _Umph_ ," Kara groans, banging her head back against the door, fingers clenching and unclenching in Lena's hair. "You're so sexy, Rao, I love it when you touch yourself, you can't wait—fuck, fuck, fuck—"

Lena presses her face more firmly against her, starts sucking on the hood of Kara's clit, firm, even, heady pressure, and Kara rocks against her, muttering nonsense, just about ready to—

"Hold on," Lena says, parting her lips and drawing away, working her jaw a little. "Not yet."

Kara whines, well beyond coherence. Lena squeezes the back of her thigh and blows lightly on her dripping pussy, her hand still moving frantically between her own legs.

"I want us to come together," Lena says. She sounds almost convincingly calm, but there's a definite edge of strain in her voice. "I want you to be vocal for me. Tell me how you're feeling. And when you're ready, I want you to come in my mouth." Kara bucks once again at the words. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes yes yes, I'm ready already, so ready, let's go."

"Okay," Lena says, and as she presses her face back between Kara's legs, Kara can feel her smirk on her skin.

Lena starts slow all over again, gentle kisses to Kara's outer labia, rubbing closed lips along her slit, light flicks of her tongue to Kara's inner lips. On one hand, Kara is so worked up at this point that every glancing touch sends a little jolt to her clit; on the other, she's so wet there's barely any friction. It's a slightly dangerous combination.

"I can feel you, I feel you everywhere, Lena, you have me, you've got me," Kara says urgently, hoping she can beat her body to the finish line. If she goes into sensory overload right now, she'll be pissed. "Hurry up, hurry up."

 Thankfully, Lena complies. She drags her tongue underneath the hood of Kara's clit, sure and firm, draws it into her mouth, seals her lips snugly around it, and starts sucking in earnest.

Kara keens, grabbing at the door behind her; she feels her fingers sinking into the reinforced metal a little. She'll deal with that later. Lena angles her head, applying more pressure, pressing in just a little with her teeth, and Kara thinks about the way she'd said she wants Kara to come in her mouth, and finally lets go.

Kara chants Lena's name as she comes, her pussy clenching, Lena's warm lips still moving against her, soft and comforting as her orgasm winds down.

Kara waits for her vision to clear and her breathing to even out before tapping Lena lightly on the head, prompting her to move back and allow Kara to slump down onto her butt on the floor, where Lena is still frantically fucking herself with two fingers. Her eyes are screwed shut and she's frowning, in concentration, or maybe frustration. Kara knows she sometimes has trouble getting off.

Kara leans toward her, stroking her hair, kissing her lips tenderly. She tastes herself, and shivers.

"Lena, honey, that was so good, you were so good," Kara murmurs softly, cupping Lena's breasts, squeezing very gently. She knows how sensitive they get. Lena huffs and bites her lip. "I love you so much, babe. Come for me, sweetheart, okay? I love you. Come for me now."

Lena's teeth press down on her lip hard enough to turn the skin white. She rocks so hard against her hand now her whole body bobs up and down, the tendons in her neck standing out.

Kara runs her thumb across Lena's nipple, dips her head to press another kiss to Lena's bitten lips. "Please, Lena. Let go now."

Lena lets out a nearly inaudible gasp, jerking into her hand several times until she tenses up with her orgasm (short, silent, but intense) and slumps onto Kara, finally spent. She sobs quietly into Kara's shoulder, and Kara gathers her close and holds her tight.

"I love you, Lena," Kara repeats soothingly. "You're good. You're good."

It takes a few moments for Lena to calm down, sobs subsiding, breathing evening out. She rolls her head on Kara's shoulder, taking her fingers out of herself and wiping them tiredly on her own stomach. Kara presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sorry, I got a little overwhelmed at the end there," Lena says, rubbing her cheek against Kara, tears soaking into her dress.

"I know, it's okay. I love you," Kara reminds her again.

Lena giggles. "I think you've mentioned it once or twice."

"Yeah." Kara beams at her. "I love you, though."

Lena laughs more openly at that, a good, genuine laugh. "I love you too, Kara."

"Snuggle in front of the television time?" Kara offers.

"I'd volunteer to get the snacks, but I absolutely do not have the energy," Lena says. "You'll have to do it. Try not to finish everything before you get to the sofa."

"We'll see," Kara says, picking Lena up and depositing her on the couch with a blanket and a bunch of pillows before turning to raid the kitchen for post coital nourishment. But not before throwing over her shoulder, "Oh, by the way: I love you."

Lena's happy chuckles follow her to the kitchen, filling her belly with pervasive, familiar warmth.

 

 


End file.
